Baek Seung Jo's Lunchbox
by lynsink19
Summary: One shot: Baek Seung Jo gets a surprise after eating the lunch Ha Ni packed for him.


**I do not own Playful Kiss, Baek Seung Jo or Oh Ha Ni. They are purely amazing creations by Tada Kaoru re-represented by MBC.**

~Baek Seung Jo's Lunchbox~

Baek Seung Jo had just finished a very long and very tiring surgery and had entered his new office; it was almost time to go home. He hung his lab coat on his coat stand and sighed, taking a seat at his desk. He began organizing some patient files that he had placed on his desk earlier that day. Seung Jo opened his desk drawer to place the file inside and noticed his lunch box there, untouched.

_***Flashback* **_

"Seung Jo, I almost forgot! I made dinner for you; I put it in your desk drawer. Don't forget to eat, I don't want you to become malnourished again," Ha Ni said with a sad look in her eyes. He knew she still blamed herself for the incident in which he ended up unconscious after trying to keep her from falling.

"I won't forget, I'm not a pabo like you," he replied teasingly.

"Yah!" Ha Ni exclaimed as she hit his arm.

"Arasso, arasso. Now go home, I will see you later," Seung Jo replied. Ha Ni smiled.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seung Jo's cheek, "See you later, bye." He thought he saw a devilish smirk on her face as she turned away, but he couldn't be sure. With that Ha Ni made her way down the hallway towards the exit. Seung Jo smiled as he watched his wife walk away.

_***End Flashback***_

Seung Jo smiled again as he remembered the interaction.

_"If I come home without having eaten this, I will definitely have to listen to Omonei nag," Seung Jo thought_.

Seung Jo took the lunchbox and chopsticks out of the drawer. Seung Jo wasn't surprised by the food he found inside, everything was heart shaped, but he couldn't suppress a small smile and the warm feeling in his heart. Seung Jo began eating expecting to have Ha Ni's usual cooking, but this time it was actually good, the meat wasn't overly salty and there were no shells in the eggs, everything was perfect.

_"Did Ha Ni actually make this? She must have had mother's help. I will have to ask her when I get home." _

Baek Seung Jo leaned back in his chair and rested his eyes after finishing his dinner. After a couple of minutes Seung Jo checked his watch, he was almost done with his shift, just enough time to finish up some patient charts. He leaned forward to begin cleaning up his lunchbox when he noticed a white paper pinned to the top of the inside of his lunchbox.

_"How did I miss this before?" _

Seung Jo carefully unpinned the note; it was thicker than he had thought. Seung Jo began reading:

_Hi! Are you my daddy? Mommy said she wanted to suprise Daddy first and that it's still a secret from everybody else in the family. Even Grandma! You're the first to see me, besides Mommy of course. I can't wait to meet you Daddy! _~_Love Baby_

Seung Jo was confused, the note was definately in Ha Ni's handwriting, but it kept calling him Daddy and signed Baby. Seung Jo still pondering for answers noticed that the back of the note felt smooth and glossy. He flipped the note over and instantly got the answer he was looking for.

On the back of the note was an ultrasound with a white arrow pointing to a fetus, the arrow was labeled Baek Seung Jo's baby.

_"Ha Ni is pregnant?!"_

Baek Seung Jo couldn't move, his mind was blank, and he continued to stare at the photo in his hands. His trance was only broken when someone knocked on his office door.

"Dr. Baek, aren't you supposed to be heading home now?" asked a nurse who frequently assisted him during surgery.

"Huh?" Seung Jo said looking up wide-eyed. He had been sitting in the same position for 45 minutes.

"Yeah, uh right!" he sputtered as the nurse walked away and he fumbled to stuff his lunchbox into his bag. Seung Jo stood ubruptly, grabbed his bag and coat, and ran out his door, clutching onto the photo the entire time.

He reached his car, carefully put the ultrasound in his pocket, and instantly peeled out of the hospital parking lot. He sped through the streets and maneuvered through traffic, managing not to be pulled over by the police.

Seung Jo slammed the front door harder than he intended when he arrived home, everyone was likely to be asleep, but he didn't care, he needed to find out if it were true. Not bothering to put on his slippers, Seung Jo ran to the staircase, almost falling as he slid in his socks. He caught and steadied himself on the banister before he hit the floor and bounded up the stairs loudly.

Seung Jo threw open the door to his and Ha Ni's room with a bang, startling Ha Ni out of sleep, directly into a seated position.

"Seung Jo! What is it? What's wrong?" cried an astonished, scared Ha Ni. Ha Ni watched as her husband dropped his bag on the floor and ran towards her.

Her heart was beating uncontrollably as he gripped both of her shoulders tightly, not only from his frightening actions, but also his warm hands.

Seung Jo stared straight into her sleepy eyes and asked her, "Is it true?"

Still in a state on confusion Ha Ni replied, "Is what true?" searching his eyes for the answer, but only finding her mirrored questioning, "What are you talking about Seung Jo?"

"THIS!" he shouted as he stood and struggled to get the ultrasound out of his pocket, he held it straight armed in front of her face. Ha Ni looked at the photo and blushed, putting her head down so her hair could hide her face.

"WELL?!" Seung Jo yelled becoming exasperated. Ha Ni simply glanced up at him and nodded.

"You're really pregnant?" Seung Jo whispered, his tone almost unbelieving. Again Ha Ni just nodded, but this time she stared at him tears starting to stream down her face.

"You're not mad are you? That I kept it a secret? I just wanted to surprise~" Ha Ni was unable to finish her explanation because Seung Jo embraced her without warning.

"Thank you, Ha Ni," he whispered in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

He could feel a grin spread across her face, "So you're not mad then?"

"No, Pabo. I am not mad."

"Yah! I am not stupid!" she yelled pushing him away from her.

"Arasso. I was very surprised and I am very happy Ha Ni," he said quietly as he put his hand to her cheek, wiped away the remaining tears, and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Ha Ni," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ha Ni whispered back.

Baek Seung Jo was smiling as he exited the bathroom after a nice hot shower. He was going to be a father. Although the idea scared him he was also very excited at the same time.

He made his way back to his room and climbed into bed. As he lay on his back, he pulled his wife into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he sighed contently.

"We will tell everyone tomorrow. Okay?" Seung Jo suggested. Ha Ni nodded in agreement. The couple was about to drift off to sleep when a thought popped into Seung Jo's mind.

"Yah, Ha Ni-ah," he said quietly.

"De?" she answered sleepily.

"Did Omonei help make that lunchbox?"

Ha Ni lifted her head and looked at him curiously, "No. She would have seen the note and ruined the suprise. Wae? Was there something wrong with it?"

"No, no reason," he said while gently pushing her head back to his chest.

He smiled to himself, _"No reason at all."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Done with my first fanfiction. For a while now I have pictured a wife telling her husband she were pregnant in this way, so I thought it would fit this lovely couple ^~^ Written in the wee hours in the morning on my notepad on my cellphone :P Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
